


Образы жизни

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: AU! Соулмейты. Во сне ты видишь некоторые моменты из жизни своего партнера, пока не встретишь его в реальной жизни.Маленькой Хартфилии говорили, что магии не существует, хоть она и видела во сне мир, полный волшебства.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia





	Образы жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана 29.04.2018

Первый сон про жизнь своего соулмейта маленькая Хартфилия увидела в четыре года. Все было настолько правдоподобно, что ей показалось, будто бы она сама училась у мудрого огненного дракона невероятно сильным заклинаниям.

На следующее утро она счастливая побежала в комнату к родителям и с восторгом, который присущ только детям, и описала свой невероятный сон. Тогда Лейла рассказала своей дочери о соулмейтах, людях, предназначенных друг другу судьбой. Весь оставшийся день юная Люси счастливая бегала по дому, погруженная в грезы о своей паре. Когда же сон повторился на следующую ночь, она окончательно убедилась, что ей предназначена удивительная судьба. С того момента девочка с особой жадностью, впитывала сказки о принцессах и драконах, о невероятных приключениях, отважных героев.

Когда ей исполнилось пять лет, подружки со двора авторитетно заявили, что это только в ее воображении и магии нет, на что Люси обиженно хмыкнула и убежала к своей маме. Лишь эта добрая, чистая сердцем женщина действительно верила, что судьба дочери живет вместе с драконом, обучаясь магии. Этим вечером Хартфилии приснилось то, как ее суженый не нашел своего отца, она буквально чувствовала всю горечь потери этого мальчика, страдая и переживая вместе с ним. На следующее утро ей было не суждено было проснуться бодрой и выспавшейся.

В десять лет она перестала верить в магию. Именно седьмого июля ее маму, ее дорогую и единственную, самую лучшую маму, сбила машина. Насмерть. В этот день ее забрал отец из школы раньше времени. На нем не было лица. Севшим голосом он произнес слова, изменившие ее жизнь навсегда. «Лейлы больше нет.» Люси смотрела первое время большими глазами на папу, пытаясь увидеть в его глазах что-то, что опровергло бы его слова, но видела там лишь безграничное горе. Джуд посадил дочь в машину, а сам сел на место водителя, нервно сжимая руль. Его плечи затряслись от беззвучного плача. Люси всхлипнула и перелезла вперед, прижимаясь к теплой груди отца. Она всхлипнула еще раз и расплакалась, обнимая еще сильнее Джуда и разделяя всю его боль от потери жены. Магии в этом мире нет, может где-то в другом месте, но не здесь, где у нее забрали самым несправедливым образом ту, что дарила тепло окружающим, самого дорого человека.

С тех пор Джуд направил все силы на бизнес, решив сделать все для его единственной родной и живой дочери. Теперь же по ночам его душу бередили воспоминания о совместной жизни с Лейлой, те дни, когда они троем были счастливы, простые прогулки по парку, совместные поездки на море и в разные страны, их еле уловимые улыбки, когда дочь засыпала на его плече, посапывая, уткнувшись носом в шею. Их первую встречу, когда женщина, на тот момент девушка, шла по улице, разглядывая дома, прижимая к груди букетик собственноручно собранных полевых цветов, а ее платье, словно сотканное из воздуха, развевалось по ветру. Легкий порыв бриза сорвал шляпку. Тогда он ее поймал и вернул засмущавшейся девушке. Что-то заставило спросить имя ангела, что стояла перед ним и неловко улыбалась. Весь вечер они бродили по городу. Когда настало время расходиться, случайно оброненная фраза Лейлой заставила биться сильнее его сердце. И тогда Джуд рассказал все сны, которые не отпускали его с двенадцати лет. Тогда они нашли друг друга. А теперь не сорваться в пучину безумия помогало лишь лучик солнца, нареченный именем Люсьена. Уставший после работы, он продолжал дарить всю любовь, что оставалась внутри него.

А в это время Люси видела сны, что казались ей горькой усмешкой судьбы, которая издевалась над ней. Каждый раз, как только она погружалась в мир грез, то видела сбитые костяшки парня, что неустанно сражался с неким Греем, которого на дух не переносил. Он обладал безграничной силой огня, а также неукротимой волей духа. Когда же она просыпалась, то сколько бы не силилась вспомнить, а его имя так и оставалось для нее загадкой. Свойством подобных снов было таким, что хоть ты и видишь все, что происходит с твоим соулмейтом, но вот ничего, что связано с его обликом или любые имена, будь то его или только друзей, ты не сможешь вспомнить.

К четырнадцати годам, она решила стать журналисткой. Почти каждый день девушка старалась посещать различные удивительные места и описывала их. В один же вечер она встретила симпатичного фотографа, что заметил ее и приветливо помахал девушке, направляясь навстречу. Блондинка удивленно наблюдала за ним. Парню было на вид двадцать пять, джинсы и футболка подчеркивали его фигуру, а его волосы были в творческом беспорядке. В темно-карих глазах горел некий огонек любопытства:

— Каждый раз, когда целью нашего журнала становиться осветить мероприятие, и туда посылают меня, я обнаруживаю юную особу, что с восторгом наблюдает за действиями. Что ты делаешь каждый раз, и что вызывает такое детское любопытство? — с этими словами он присел на каменный выступ рядом с ней, откуда было все прекрасно видно.

Люси смущенно улыбнулась и замялась, размышляя, стоит ли ей показывать те наброски статей, которые она делает каждый раз. Затем, обреченно вздохнув протянула парню блокнот со словами:

— Я хочу стать журналисткой.

Брюнет хмыкнул и увлеченно принялся читать ее наработки. С каждой страницей его лицо приобретало выражение, в котором отчетливо читалось удивление и еще какое-то неразборчивое чувство, возникающее, когда находишь тот самый бриллиант. Закончив чтение, он сдавленно выдохнул и произнес:

— У тебя талант! Хочешь работать в нашем журнале?

Все еще не веря в произнесенные им слова, Хартфилия подняла на него удивленные глаза, тихо прошептав:

— Хочу… Но как?

Брюнет усмехнулся и многозначительно произнес:

— Я имею там не самое последнее место.

Взяв телефон блондинки, что с восторгом продолжила описывать происходящее на фестивале танцев, фотограф сделал несколько снимков с этого ракурса. Под конец же, не удержавшись от переполняющих ее эмоций, Люси схватила парня за руку и потащила в толпу, задорно смеясь и пританцовывая.

Через несколько дней ей позвонили и на особых условиях она стала работать в журнале. Каково же было удивление, когда она узнала, что это был достаточно известный журнал, освещавший события города.

Хоть она и решила, что магии не существует, где-то в глубине души теплилась маленькая искорка надежды в невероятное, что теплилась внутри нее. Поэтому было одно хобби, о котором не знал никто. С пятнадцати лет она начала писать невероятные сказки и романы, мечтая в один день опубликовать их. И этот день настал.

Ей было семнадцать лет, и теперь Люсьена Хартфилия направлялась в редакцию, чтобы сдать статью о сегодняшнем невероятном празднике Огня. Все еще улыбаясь от переполняющих ее эмоций, девушка напевала песню, думая о своем будущем. Сейчас в ее сумке через плечо лежали рукописи, которые она собиралась сдать этим вечером в издательство. Внезапно, прямо перед ней в стене образовалось отверстие из необычной материи, откуда вылетел парень с иссиня-черными волосами и аловолосая девушка в доспехах. Затем оттуда появился парень с фиолетовыми волосами, который беззлобно усмехался, наблюдая за сложившейся неудобной ситуацией.

— Кайл! Вот ты получишь у меня! Просила же нормально открыть портал!

— Это стоило того, — он еще раз усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза.

В это время Хартфилия ошарашенно наблюдала за теми, что каждый раз снились ей ночью.

— Эй, баклажан, ты головешку забыл! — недовольно отозвался Грей из-под Алой, которая еще не поднялась с мага льда.

Кайл внезапно осознал, что потерял еще одного напарника и поспешил скрыться в портале. В это время Эльза поднялась с парня и заметила блондинку, что ошарашенно наблюдала за ними. Алая приблизилась к ней.

— Привет. С тобой все в порядке?

Хартфилия зачарованно помотала головой и тихо прошептала:

— Я сошла с ума.

Алая удивленно посмотрела на нее, а затем запоздало спросила, осознав, что попали они совершенно не туда, куда собирались:

— А где мы?

— В Сан-Франциско.

Теперь настал черед Эльзы сомневаться в адекватности девушки, поэтому она недоверчиво переспросила:

— Где?

— В Америке. В Сан-Франциско, — произнесла девушка, слегка улыбнувшись и в глубине души надеясь, что это все реально, а затем неловко добавила, стараясь прояснить ситуацию. — В другом мире.

— С чего решила, что мы из другого мира?

— Здесь не место магии, — грустно усмехнувшись, произнесла Люси, вспоминая слова, что она так часто повторяла.

Несколькими секундами ранее из портала вылетел Нацу, который резко затормозил и посмотрел на девушку, услышав фразу из снов. Как только он хотел что-то сказать, то на Кайла налетела Эльза, не предвещающая ничего хорошего:

— Ты куда нас закинул? Нам в Акалиф надо!

— Сейчас, ладно, попробую нормально открыть проход.

Внезапно все уставились на Нацу, что необычайно тихо вел себя и не отрывал глаз от блондинки. Медленно подойдя к ней, будто бы боясь спугнуть, он произнес:

— Идем с нами?

Люси неуверенно подняла на него глаза, чувствуя, как сильно бьется ее сердце и спросила:

— Я подумаю, ладно?

Парень понимающе кивнул, а затем улыбнулся широко, и от этого стало на душе легко и просто. Ребята попрощались с ней, а Люси помахала им вслед.

Погода внезапно ухудшилась, поэтому Хартфилия сидела дома, лежа на кровати и задумчиво разглядывая разноцветные носки. Она не знала как правильно поступить. Люси так не хотелось оставлять отца одного, но при этом мир магии был так притягателен! Еще раз вздохнув, девушка пришла к выводу, что следуй посоветоваться с папой. На душе скребли кошки, пока, она водила пальчиком по мокрому и холодному окну. Внезапно, в тишине квартиры раздался звук телефона. Звонил неизвестный номер. Люси, нахмурившись, неуверенно приняла вызов.

— Да?

— Это Люсьена Хартфилия?

Девушка сглотнула, напряженно вслушиваясь в чужой голос.

— Да.

— Вынуждены с прискорбием сообщить, но ваш отец, Джуд Хартфилий, обнаружен сегодня в кабинете мертвым.

Люси словно через пелену отвечала на вопросы и под конец сбросила звонок. Телефон выпал из обессилевших пальцев. Девушка чувствовала, как сползает по стене, а слезы подступают к горлу. Ее отец, последний человек, что поддерживал ее, что переживал все беды с ней, мертв. Он больше не придет и не поинтересуется уставшим голосом о том, как ее дела, чего нового за день, как ее настроение и не хочет ли она прогуляться куда-нибудь на выходных. Всхлипнув, Хартфилия сжала руку у груди, где медленно расползалась пустота, будто бы ее сердце вырезали тупым ножом. Она разрыдалась, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом за что-то, что привело бы ее в порядок, но все лишь напоминало ей о тех, кого нет в живых. Почувствовав резкую необходимость покинуть прямо сейчас дом, она вскочила на ноги, выбегая, так ничего и не захватив.

Дождь крупными каплями падал с неба, от чего девушка стала мгновенно мокрой. Теперь она бежала прочь, надеясь скрыться от всего. Мимо Люси проносились места, что с болью отдавались в груди. В этом парке она училась кататься на велосипеде, отец ловил ее в то время, как мама, счастливо улыбаясь, фотографировала их. Под этим деревом она разглядывала бабочек с мамой и, как потом рассказал отец, Люси заявила, что они спят на луне, поэтому ночью их нет, а еще, что маленькие феи используют их, как лошадок. На этой карусели Люси беззаботно смеялась, запуская пузыри и рассказывая истории, которые приходили в ее белокурую головку. В этом городе она родилась, пережила столько всего…

В эту секунду, она оступилась и почувствовала, как начинает падать с обрыва в шумящее под ней море. Зажмурившись, она приготовилась умереть, как ее притянули к себе сильные мужские руки, не давая упасть. Судорожно вздохнув, она почувствовала запах дыма, вселяющий некоторое тепло и спокойствие. Распахнув широко глаза, она увидела розово-лиловые волосы парня, что прижимал ее к своей широкой груди и успокаивающим голосом убеждал ее, что все будет хорошо и что он рядом.

Как позже он расскажет, в один момент Нацу почувствовал необъяснимое беспокойство и от того бросился к ней, заставив Кайла открыть портал. Ориентируясь по запаху, Драгнил нашел Люси и успел спасти девушку. На следующий день, конечно, эти двое заболели, а всей гильдии пришлось лечить их. Через некоторое время в ней раскрылись способности заклинательницы Звездных Духов, а потом она стала развиваться и ходить на задания с ребятами. В один день он взглянет в эти глаза цвета горячего шоколада и не сможет вынырнуть. Не осознавая, что делает, он притянет хрупкую девушку к себе и накроет ее губы своими, на что та неловко ответит ему. Через несколько лет они поженятся, в их доме появятся дети, и проживут они счастливую жизнь, полную приключений. Но это потом.

Сейчас она стояла под дождем, а ее прижимал к своей груди тот, кого она считала большую часть жизни несуществующим драконом из сна.


End file.
